Studio Setup and Breakdown Procedures Pre Shooting
'Reception Room' *Mop reception floor. Mop multiple times if floor remains dirty after mopping. *Wipe Reception Table. Make sure no marks remain on the table. Also make sure that there's no personal objects or trash on the counter. You can have a few personal objects on the Reception Table, as long as it doesn't look dirty. *Projector and Music. Turn on the projector and play an appropriate playlist that we assume our clients may enjoy (conservative music such as jazz, blues or classical) through the Apple Radio application on Apple TV. *Close and Lock All Equipment and Members Lockers. Make sure that the lockers remain closed and locked other than the short period of time when clients rent additional gear. *Prepare Guest Liability Form. Make sure that the liability form is opened on the reception iPad and have ready to sign. *Disable Auto Locking for Main Door. *Setup Coffee Table. Prepare coffee table with a stack of vintage National Geographic magazine, Domino box and iPad. Make sure it is aligned properly. Also make sure there's nothing on the sofa. *Coat Rack Check. Make sure that the coat rack has enough hangers for the session. Coats that belong to employees may stay on the rack but should be pushed to one side of the rack. Make sure everything is properly aligned. *Close All Blinds. *Turn On All of the Lights. *Close Media Cabinet doors if open. Conference Room *Align All Seats to Conference Table. *Raise the Shades. *Setup TV. Turn on the TV : Tune into YouTube and find either a fashion video playlist or something related/requested for the Client using the Apple TV. **Note that if the Apple TV doesn't work, restart it by unplugging the power cable and plugging it back in after 10 seconds). *Wipe Conference Table Glass. *Wipe Internal Windows if Necessary. *Close All Blinds. *Align Conference Phone. Make sure the conference phone is placed on the center of the table and facing the wall shared with the reception. *Setup Table Against Wall. Make sure the bottom shelf on the table setup against the wall has nothing but a mouse pad, mouse, and keyboard. Align all the items. *Turn On All of the Lights. *Remove All Prints From Wall Mounted Glass. *Empty Trashcan if Necessary. Check the trashcan to see the level of trash. Throw out and place a new trash bag if the level of trash is more than 1/4 of the trashcan capacity. Photo Bay *Close All Blinds. *Setup Tethering Station. Setup the tethering station to the specification requested by client. If the client hasn't specified, you can suggest him to use CamRanger without LightRoom. *Setup Strobes. Setup strobes in the clients desired specification in the proper area of the studio. If specification was not provided, setup the proper modifier and place in designated locations. *Setup Light Stands. Setup the default light stands in their designated positions. *Wipe Whiteboard Table. *Set Height of Whiteboard Table. *Setup and Align Whiteboard Table Items. Place and align all items designated on the whiteboard table. *Turn the iMac on if it's off. *Wrap up all unused extension cables either near the stereo or in front of the table using the appropriate "wrappers". *Turn On and Test Strobes. Turn on the strobes at least 30 minutes before the session starts. Test if all strobes are responding and make sure to keep the strobes on. *Turn On and Play Music. Setup the playlist requested by the client, if no playlist was requested, play the default playlist using TIDAL (Note that, if you are setting up the session with CamRanger and the iMac you won't be able to play the music via the iMac). *Setup Curtains. Close all curtains except for the curtains that are in between the first two pillars closest to the conference room. *Setup Backdrop Stand. Ensure that the backdrop stand is in the correct position and is setup as requested by client. Also make sure that the backdrop has been cut from the previous session, so that it doesn't have any dirty spots on it. *Place Whiteboard Chair in Correct Position. *Make sure the cordless phone is functional so that the client can call you for help. *Test Equipment for Battery Levels. Check transponder, receiver, light meter, cam ranger and any other battery operated device for battery level. *Place Included Camera & Lens (Only 1 Lens that will be attached to the Camera already) on Whiteboard Table. Make sure that the camera battery level is fully charged and media is formatted. Place spare battery next to camera and Commander on the hot shoe of the camera. *Open All Windows Black Curtains. Makeup/Changing Room *Turn On All Lights (Mirrors, Top Lights on Mirrors, 2 Lights in Changing Room. *Setup Curtains. Keep veil at a fully closed position and the curtains at an open position. *Place & Align All Chairs in front of the Mirrors. *Align Changing Room Furniture. *Check if Changing Room Basket is Empty. Equipment Area *Set All Stands and Equipment in Designated Locations. *Clear Up Table & Wipe Table. Make sure only the items designated for the table is on the table, and wipe table clean. Other *Make sure that all doors are closed but not locked (Besides the Editing Room ones, they must be always locked unless the room is going to be utilized). *Have Setup Checked by Supervisor. If a supervisor is present, have supervisor review the session setup at least 20 minutes before it starts.